Grief
by OEgirl
Summary: Taito...Tai is being a stuck up jerk...Matt pays the price...


**Chapter 1**

Matt walked up behind the silent boy and slid onto the bench trying to maintain the peaceful environment. Tai flinched away from the blonde and slid further across the metal seat, nearly falling off to keep distance between him and his soon to be ex-lover.

Matt, slightly unnerved made sure not to move any closure as he asked what was wrong.

"_You_ Matt, your what's wrong." The voice was so soft and so un-Tai like that Matt couldn't resist kneeling in front of the brunette and trying to decipher what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"I saw you Matt. I saw you kiss him." Matt reeled back at the utterance of those words.

"You say me _what_!" He shrieked, before quickly covering his mouth refusing to allow the laughter to immerge. "Ha-ha, funny Tai, come on let's go home you need some nice conditioned air, this natural breeze is obviously making you hallucinate." Matt babbled as he tried to remember when he had been with any other guy besides Tai. His mind refused to help him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Matt, you _cheated_ on me. Do you understand what that means?" The voice was so condescending, Matt fought back, no longer laughing.

"Of course I know what cheating is, I'm not stupid." Tai's head slowly rotated towards him, his dead gaze focused two feet over his shoulder. Matt realizing he wasn't getting through tried again. "You seriously think I was messing around? What's wrong with you?! I haven't been with anyone else! You should know that." When Tai just continued to stare over his shoulder he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him.

"Get a grip! Listen to me you dumbass. I love you. Did you not hear me the first time I told you?" Matt desperately yelled at the unresponsive boy.

"You must have lied. I didn't think people who loved each other were ever reduced to watching the other necking with some _guy_ in the bathroom!" Matt nearly smiled...he had finally received a reaction.

"You couldn't have seen anything because I wasn't making out in the damn bathroom!" Matt couldn't believe they were arguing about something so pointless. He turned to go home but froze when Tai's words reached him.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice brimming with desperation.

"I can't go out with you. Not when I can't trust you. I guess I'll see you around, or not." It was said with such disdain that Matt actually stopped to consider it was real this time. They were famous for their petty fights and over time it had become almost a tradition, but this time it seemed like it was for real.

"Tai, there is no way you can be serious." Matt was pulling at strings attempting to in his mind fathom how Tai could actually be saying this right now.

"I'm afraid so, Ishida. I want my jacket back." Matt pulled the warm article of clothing closer to his body not willing to give it up. When he stole it from Tai's closet he knew it was stupid, only girls wore their boyfriends' jackets but he couldn't stop himself. He was surprised and relieved when upon Tai noticing his missing sweater resting on his boyfriend he didn't say a thing just threw his arm around Matt and kept talking, as if nothing had changed. That was what Matt liked about Tai he never judged him, just loved him.

With those sweet memories floating through his mind tears sprang to his eyes. Anger, desperation, and despair pooled in his gut and he lashed out.

"You asshole, what's your problem! You should fucking trust me you fucking asshole!" He was becoming hysterical and he didn't really care. If Tai broke up with him he would be fucked, literally. His world would drop and though that sounded cheesy, even in his own head, it was absolutely true. "You fucker, take it back and come to my house. We'll have some ramen or soup maybe and we can talk this the fuck out!"

By this point in time he was right in Tai's face crying all over, he probably looked like a mess but he couldn't stop himself.

"Fuck you, how dare you break up with me Tai, you basta-!" A slap echoed across the dark park nearly empty of people. Matt stepped back out of sheer shock. They had rough housed and gotten into fist fights but this was different somehow. It was more personal and somehow it hurt worse then any other scratch or bruise he had ever gotten.

"Oh." He whispered, the tears now falling silently, not helped by his rapid moving or loud voice, instead motivated by something painful inside his body he couldn't explain. Matt stood there silently for seconds more before he repeated himself, again and again. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He was watching as his world walked away without another word only a quick jerk to grab his jacket and then he was gone and all Matt could do was repeat a syllable over and over again.

Matt sank to the bench, his mouth working without his knowledge. He sat for god knows how long replaying the _good _memories things he would slowly forget now that his life was over. In the fog of his memory he didn't notice as the weather worsened and it began to snow. His body had been shivering as he slowly worked himself into a state where he was nearly hyperventilating before he even remembered where he was. Then it got worse. All of a sudden the air to his lungs was cut off and he gasped desperate to live. His vision tunneled as he felt hands wrapping around him. Everything went back but not before he heard quiet whispered reassurances.


End file.
